My Padawan
by The-Blueberry-Padawan
Summary: After Kanan gets a terrible vision of something bad happening to Ezra. He will do anything to protect his padawan. *Master and Padawan fluff!*
1. Chapter 1

Kanan Pov:

I could sense something in the force and I could tell there was definitely something wrong. Suddenly I could feel a vision coming on as the world blurred out and the ground rushed to meet my face.

*Vision*

I suddenly found myself inside a ship. But it was destroyed. I started to walk around and I realized this was no ordinary ship… it was the Ghost. I started looking for the crew but I could not find them. I turned a corner and I saw Hera, Sabine, and Zeb all the the floor unconscious. Wait, where is Ezra? I saw a note stuck to the wall and I read it.

Dear Rebels,

I have taken your little padawan. If you want to get him back, you must give up.

Sincerely,

The inquisitor.

I soon woke up gasping at the horror. "Kanan are you okay? I found you passed out on the floor." I looked to where the sound came from and noticed it was Ezra. "Sorry Ezra it was just a vision." I mumbled out to him. "What was in it." I shuddered at the memory of it. "It was nothing." I could tell that Ezra knew I was lying but he decided to leave me alone.

Sometimes I'm glad he's my padawan. Ever since I became his master I always had a love for him as if he was my son. I can tell Hera feels the same way.

But after that vision I need to make sure that I will protect him. If anything dare lays a hand on him I will rip them to shreds and make sure they die. Ezra is the one thing that connects me to my jedi training. I hope I don't fail him as a master.

Just as long as that vision doesn't come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra POV:

Kanan has been acting really off since I found him unconscious. He must've had a bad vision. I should probably ask him about it. I walked around the Ghost until I found him outside meditating. "Hey um… Kanan?" I could tell he was meditating really hard so I poked at him. "Kanaaaaaaaan." I screamed "What?" Kanan said opening his eyes and glared at me.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me what was in your vision?" Suddenly his eyes turned dark. "Ezra don't ask and leave me alone." "But Kanan." "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE."

I don't know what got into him but I decided I would leave him alone. I soon turned my heel and walked away but not without giving a little hmph.

Kanan POV:

I shouldn't have yelled out Ezra. I don't know what got into me. Ever since that vision I don't know what to do. Poor kid, he was just trying to help me out. I should probably go to Ezra.

I soon stood up and walked into the Ghost. I looked around until I found him in his room. "Hey Ezra I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I just had a bad vision and I guess I'm still not over it." I confessed. "It's okay Kanan. I forgive you." "Thanks Ezra. You're the best padawan ever." He laughed at that. "And you're the worst master ever… Just kidding. Kanan you're the best."

But I slightly felt a little unsure about that after getting that vision. But I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening.

 **Unknown POV:**

 **I will get that boy soon enough jedi. And I will turn him into my sith apprentice. Watch out jedi. I am coming.**

 **Authors note:**

 **Thanks guys for reading my story! Review and favorite. Love y'all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Kanan POV:

I realized that I needed to stop thinking about the vision and do something. I should probably train Ezra. I went to his room where I saw him and Zeb arguing. "ENOUGH. SHUT UP." I yelled. They both turned their heads to look at me in shock. "Come on Ezra, let's go train." I nodded towards him to signal that he need to go and train with me. After he finished up fighting with Zeb, he followed me outside so that we could train.

"Okay Ezra. Today we are going to meditate." I could see his face scowl at that. I knew he wanted to fight but he will have to learn to use the force instead of practicing fighting with the force. It's a more balanced way.

"So lets sit down." Well at least he got the sitting part correct. "Now try and connect yourself to the force." I instructed him. Without a second I noticed he was already meditating. Wow that kid catches on quick. I have never been so proud of Ezra. My chest was filled with it. He is a mighty fine padawan.

Ezra POV:

"Well kid maybe that's why you're parents left you." Zeb said to me. Oh did he go there? This is war he brought on. I jumped on top of him and started to scratch him. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY PARENTS." I screamed at him as I kept scratching at him like a wild animal. Suddenly Kanan walked in the room. "ENOUGH. SHUT UP." He screamed. Zeb and I both turned our heads to look at him in shock. "Come on Ezra, let's go train." He looked straight at me and nodded in the direction to go train with him. "Hey um Ezra… I'm really sorry about what I said about your parents." Zeb said sheepishly. "It's okay Zeb. You were just angry at me." I accepted his apology and went outside to go find Kanan.

"Okay Ezra. Today we are going to meditate." Kanan told me. Gosh I hate meditating. When will I be able to fight? But Kanan wants me to be "balanced" in the force. Psh in my opinion fighting is better. "So lets sit down." Well that's easy. "Now try and connect yourself to the force." He told me. I soon started to feel the force as if it was wrapping itself around me. But as soon as it happened a vision started to form.

 ***Ezra's Vision***

 **I looked around at my surrounding and I realized I was on an imperial ship. What am I doing here? I noticed that I was chained to a table. Suddenly the doors open and in walked… the Inquisitor. He then walked up to me and a clear smirk was on his face. "At last I have captured you padawan. But don't worry I won't kill you. But I will make you my apprentice." I saw an evil glint in his eye. "NEVER." I screamed. "Oh but that's not all little boy. I will use you as bait to capture your master and I will finish him off." Oh god not Kanan.**

Ezra POV:

I soon woke up gasping. That vision was terrible. I need to talk to Kanan about this.

Kanan POV:

I was in my room when Ezra came through the door. "Um Kanan… There is something I need to tell you." This must be serious. "Ezra you can tell me anything." I gave him a soft look. "Well… Um… I had a vision." Oh this must really be serious. "Ezra tell me now." He took a deep breathe then he started to explain to me what was in his vision. "Well I had a vision where I was locked in an imperial ship. But the worst part was, the Inquisitor was there." Oh gosh are Ezra's and my vision mixed together? I hope not. He then continued. "It was so scary Kanan. And the worst part was he was going to make me his apprentice." Ezra started to break down crying. "Ezra it's okay I will keep you safe no matter what." I told him.

"Thanks Kanan. But can I ask you a question?" "Anything." I told him. "Well uh I was wondering if the vision you had was the same as mine?" He asked me. Oh no what do I say? "I'm sorry Ezra to tell you this, but I did have the same vision." I explained to him. "But I will protect you no matter what." I told him.

No one is taking away my padawan.

 **Unknown POV:**

 **I am coming.**

Author here!

Thanks for reading! I have had reviews saying I need to make it longer so I did. So please review, favorite, and follow my story! Thanks. Love y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV:

You never know how bad it is to wake up until you're waking up to an angry droid beeping and banging on your bed. Ugh Chopper. Stupid droid won't let me get my beauty sleep (not like I need it). "Chopper. Get out." I screamed at him. He just gave a grunt and rolled out of my room. I couldn't go back to sleep so I went to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped in my tracks when I heard that Kanan and Hera were both awake and talking. I crept closer and listened from the other side of the door. "Hera. We need to stop continuing missions for now. For Ezra's sake." What? What does he mean by that? "Kanan, I just don't know what to do." Okay now I'm seriously confused. "Just Hera, the Inquisitor is after him and I can't risk losing him." Oh stormtrooper this is going somewhere. I could tell with the force that Kanan was going out of the kitchen so I made a dash to get back in my bed.

"Ezra. I saw and felt you." Great. He caught me. "Oh um hi Kanan…" I tried to say nonchalantly but by the look on his face I could tell he didn't buy it. "Ezra I know you were listening to me and Hera." He stared right into my eyes and if looks could kill, I would be six feet underground. "I'm sorry Kanan. I didn't hear all of it though!" He looked at me hard. "You heard enough Ezra. I think it's time that I explain to you." I could tell something was troubling my master. "Just tell me Kanan. It's okay." I reached out and patted him to signal that it was okay.

"Well Ezra. I had a vision that you were taken by the inquisitor and it was just terrible." I could tell Kanan was breaking down. "It's okay Kanan. I'm right here. I'll be safe as long as I have you." Even when I tried to reassure him, something was still troubling him. "Ezra you don't understand. What if I'm not there to help you? What if I fail at mastering you? What if… I lose you?" By now Kanan was sobbing. "Don't worry Kanan I'll always be here to annoy you. And you are the best master a padawan could ever have." "But." "KANAN YOU ARE THE WORLD'S GREATEST MASTER AND I AM PROUD TO BE YOUR PADAWAN!" I yelled. I don't care if I was loud. I needed him to understand that he needs to stop bringing himself down.

Kanan POV:

My heart swelled when you told me he was glad to be my padawan. I can't let anything happen to him. He is the one thing that keeps me attached from going rogue. He is the sunshine that brightens up my dark and lonely night. He is the rain after a year of drought. He is the kindness that I thought was taken away after the clone wars happened.

He is my padawan. And I couldn't be prouder.

Gosh why did the Inquisitor have to choose MY padawan? Ezra is just a boy. It's bad enough that he was left alone on the streets for six years. Can't the Inquisitor just leave him alone?

I need some air.

I walked outside and sat down to meditate.

Soon I was returned back to life when I heard Ezra yelling and running towards me with something in his hand. "Kanan you have to see this!" His face was covered in fear. What's happening? I looked over to what was in his hand and noticed that it was a note. I grabbed it from him and observed it. One look from his face told me that I should read it now. I brought it up and read it. It said…

 _ **Dear Jedi,**_

 _ **Better watch out. I'm coming. Say bye to your padawan.**_

 _ **-You know who.**_

At this I couldn't feel anything. Soon my vision turned black and the ground rushed to meet me.

 **Heyyyyyy it's the author.**

 **So I bet y'all want to kill me right now. Oh whale.**

 **If you haven't already, don't forget to favorite, review, and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Mrs. Bridger**

 **(Also I changed my username cause it was awkward to say my old one to my star wars rebels friends xD) It's BeyondTheEyes because people need to know you before just judging you on how you look. I like artsy usernames.**

 **I can't believe you still read this.**


	5. SWEET LORD

Hey guys it's the author here. Sorry this isn't an update but HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE JEDI REBEL RAP? IT IS FREAKING AMAZING I ALMOST CRIED. If you haven't look it up on youtube. It's a promo for season 2 and I swear I could hear the angels singing.

Okay rant over. I promise I'll bring an update soon!


	6. YEEEEEEEEEES

SEASON 2 IS COMING. REPEAT. SEASON 2 IS COMING.

YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


	7. Chapter 5

Kanan POV:

I opened my eyes to find Ezra hovering over me with worry in his eyes. "Kanan are you okay?" He said frantically as his eyes stared right into mine. "I'm fine Ezra." I grumbled at him. I could tell he wanted to know more but he didn't ask. That's one thing that I adore. He always knows when to stop. Gosh what did I do to deserve this kid?

"Hey, let's go train." I told him as I stood up. His eyes soon lit up like a spark in the darkness. He jumped up at lightning speed and ran out the door. Oh Ezra. I chuckled and walked outside to meet an excited Ezra. I found him fighting with chopper. "Come on Ezra. Just leave chopper alone." I heard a grumble from ezra and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Oh that kid is a piece of work. "Kanaaaaaaaaan." "What Ezra?" I said in annoyance. "Can we lightsaber train? Please?" He gave me a sad look with his big blue eyes and I couldn't help it. "Fine. But only if you scrub the phantom after this." He just gave me a look and then proceeded to grab his lightsaber.

I led him over to a spot where there was nothing. "We are going to work on using the force, but with a lightsaber." I looked to make sure he understood before I continued. I grabbed a blindfold and walked up to him. "We are going to use this blindfold and put it on you, so that you can't see. I will throw a rock at you and you will have to hit it with your lightsaber using the force." I told him as I wrapped the blindfold around his face.

"Wait. So how do I even hit the rock if I can't even see it?" Ezra said sarcastically. "You use the force to feel. See through the force. Let it control your movement." I explained. Ezra just let out a breathe and put himself in a fighting stance. "Okay Ezra. I'll be throwing rocks now. So I hope you're prepared." I yelled so that he could hear me from the distance. I started chucking rocks at Ezra. He kept missing. "Come one Ezra. Use the force!" I yelled at him. I watched as he kept struggling to even hit a rock. "You're not trying hard enough." I screamed. I felt the force and looked over to see Ezra blocking every single one of the rocks.

"Okay Ezra that's enough for the day. You did good." Pride swelled in my chest. I looked at Ezra and thought, _yup. That's my padawan._ I walked over to him and gave him a pat on the back. He looked up at me with his dazzling blue eyes. "Thanks Kanan. You are the greatest master ever." I was grinning from ear to ear now. "Well Ezra, I'll let you off the hook for doing so good today. You don't have to clean the phantom." I told him and laughed as Ezra silently had a party with himself.

We walked into the ghost to find everyone around the common room area. I looked around the room then walked over to Hera. "Hey. What's up?" I asked her. "Well, while you and Ezra were training, we went and found a little something to celebrate our crew." She said as she pulled out a cake. Oh how I've missed cake. I looked at Ezra and noticed he was confused. He must have never had cake on lothal. I took a slice and walked over to him. "Here, try some. It's really good." I told him. He hesitated before he took the fork and stabbed a piece. He slowly brought it to his face as he observed it. He took a quick bite and chewed. Soon his face turned from confused into the happiest face ever. "This stuff is so good!" He exclaimed. He ran over to Hera and grabbed another piece as he stuffed his face. The whole crew laughing as white frosting covered his face as he dug into the cake. I quickly ran over and took away the cake from Ezra. "That's enough for now." I sternly told him. "But Kanan." He whined. I just chuckled and handed the cake back. Oh he's going to get a stomach ache later. I grabbed him and gave him a massive hug. Everything seemed content. At least for the moment…

 **Hey guys!**

 **So how's the story going so far?**

 **OH MY STORM TROOPERS SEASON TWO THO. I love seeing my favorite space family.**

 **Don't forget to favorite and review! They really make my day. I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 6

Kanan POV:

I woke up with sweat covering my body. I could not stop the fear the was growing inside me. Ever since that vision, I have been having terrible nightmares of Ezra. And this was so far the worst one I had. Images of the Inquisitor stabbing Ezra through the heart were raging through my mind. I let out a breath and walked outside to get some air. The cold air whipped at my face as I tried to calm my shaking hands.

"Kanan?" I turned to find Ezra standing at the opening of the ghost. His eyes were glazed over with sleepiness and he just stared right at me. "It's nothing Ezra. Just please stop asking me about it." I told him and watched as he let out a grumble. "You know what Kanan? I have had it with you lying to me. How about you realize that I'm gonna be the one who's going to be taken by the inquisitor not you. So how about you quit it with the lying? I'm so sick of you covering up yourself not to scare me." He yelled at me. I cringed. "Ezra… Just stop." "No Kanan. I'm not going to stop. If that vision is really going to come true, I would not like you lying to me about what's going on. I hate having to watch from the sidelines. But guess what? This is about me! So stop pretending that nothing is happening and tell me what's going on." His hands were balling into fists by now. "Ezra… It's just complicated." I breathed out. "Then try to explain it to me! We will figure this out together. But I can't just let you beat yourself up for trying to protect me from a vision. Please Kanan? Just open up to me." By the end he was breaking down.

I knew this was too much for the boy. He's just 14! He should be with his parents enjoying himself. But the Empire stripped that away from him. He doesn't need anymore torture. I sat up from the ground and walked over to him. "Ezra. I'm sorry. It's just that you are the most important thing to me. Ever since I lost my master…" I took a breath to pause before I continued. "You were the one thing that tied my back to my jedi training. You are the one thing that keeps me in control. Before you came, I was reckless and away from my training. But now that there is a threat on top of your head… Well, I don't know what to do." I told him as I threw my hands up and tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. He just walked over and pulled me into a hug. "I'm scared Kanan." He whined. I could feel sobs racking his body. No one deserves this life. "I know Ezra. But don't worry. I'm here." I whispered as I pet his hair. "Come one let's head back inside the ghost." I told him. We walked towards the doors of the ghost as we held on to each other hoping we would never get split.

Ezra POV:

As soon as we entered the ghost, I went back to my room. I opened the door to find Zeb snoring as loud as he possibly could. I grumbled and decided just to go to Kanan's room. I wandered around the ghost until I found the door to his room. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and I brought my hand up and made three taps on the door. I looked up to find the door opening and Kanan staring down at me. "What's up Ezra?" He asked me. "Well I was wondering if I could be with you for a little bit?" I nervously asked him. He just looked at me and smiled. "Of course you can Ezra." He signaled me to come in and I followed right behind him. He pulled out two chairs and sat down in one. I walked to other other chair and also sat down. He just stared right at me. "Ezra. We need to talk." Oh great. "About what Kanan?" I laughed out, trying to escape the conversation. "Ezra be serious. You know what I'm talking about." His face was so serious. "It's just... I don't want you stressing yourself over this vision. It hurts me to see you so worked up." It felt so good just to let it out. I hated having to keep this all in. Now everything was rushing out. "And I also felt that you were trying to hide me from the truth. But as much as I'm young, I'm not a kid anymore. Kanan you know me the most. I have experienced way too much to not be told what's going on. Just tell me. I can handle it." And that was it. The big truth just flew out of my mouth. All those days keeping it in, shielding it away from not only Kanan, but myself. Instantly tears were running down my face as flashbacks of the past came rushing into my mind. Kanan's eyes turned to sincere as he stood up and walked towards me to pull me into a hug. "Ezra. You don't deserve any of this torture. I am so sorry. I wish I could do something." Even Kanan started crying. "Don't be Kanan. I would have never met you guys if none of this happened." I smiled at the thought. "I'm so glad I have you Ezra." Kanan told me. Oh Kanan, same here. I just held him tighter as we both hoped for the best.

But I guess the world had other plans…

 **Author here!**

 **I made sure to start to make my stories longer because I realized how short they were. I wanted to say thank you to the people who are still reading this. These reads make my day so much better!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and best of all… REVIEW! :)**

 **Love you guys. Seriously. You guys are amazing.**


	9. Chapter 7

Ezra POV:

The whole crew was talking. But it was just a blur as I zoned off into another world. I was shaken back to life by the shock of the stupid astromech. "Chopper!" I screamed at him. He started rolling away waving his arms and beeping like crazy. "Oh I'm gonna get you!" I yelled in a joking matter. I stood up from my seat and chased after him. I could hear Kanan and Hera snickering in the background. This made me grin and I ran harder after Chopper. Oh he's going to get it.

Before I could react, I tripped over an object on the floor, causing my ankle to make a mighty crack. "OW." I yelled. I clutched my ankle, rocking back and forth on the ground trying to ease the pain. Soon enough, Kanan ran into the room with a bewildered look on his face. "Ezra are you okay?" He asked me. "I don't know. I was chasing Chopper and all of sudden I tripped on whatever that object was." I looked back to see what it was to find it was my own lightsaber on the ground. "Okay. Just let me see what's hurt." He told me.

I rolled up my pant leg to find my ankle swollen and purple. Yikes. I took a deep gulp and looked up. Kanan looked almost frightened. "You need to go to the medbay." He said to me as he picked me up and carried me to the medbay. He set me down on a table and checked through the cabinets for bandages and such. He came back and took my ankle in his hand. He started gently wrapping it in a bandage. "Gosh Ezra. Could you be a little less careful next time?" He asked me sarcastically. "Sorry Kanan. I wasn't looking." I mumbled. He just laughed. "Oh Ezra. We've all been there. Just next time don't break yourself." I chuckled at that. Humor lit in our eyes.

"Well that looks right." He told me as he finished bandaging. I looked to find my ankle covered in white bandage. He turned to walk out the door. "Kanan?" I asked him. "What?" He turned around to face me. "I just wanted to tell you that you are the best master I could ever have. You've been there for me, you've supported me. I couldn't thank you enough for what you have done. You took my brokenness and turned it into art. You initiated the heart inside of me. I just… I am so happy." I poured my heart and soul out. Tears forming in my eyes. Kanan was smiling. "Oh Ezra. You are the one that shaped me. I turned away from the ways of the jedi, I was in my own darkness, but you saved me. And I am internally grateful." Now Kanan was the one with tears. I stood up on my one good leg and hobbled up to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for a long time. Each of us not daring to let go.

The door slid open to show Hera looking at us. Her face broke into a smile as she walked toward us and joined the hug. Soon enough, Zeb and Sabine entered, joining in too. We were one big family. All of us were laughing and enjoying the moment. "I love you guys." I told them. They smiled bigger and hugged me harder. Everything seemed content. All the years of being alone washed away. The past is through. I'm living in the present. A tear slid down my cheek. "Hey you okay kid?" Zeb asked me. "I've never been better Zeb." I told him as I breathed in and let out a breathe.

Yeah. Everything is okay.

 **Author here! Sorry for a short chapter, I just felt this coming and it just happened through my fingers. If you want to make this story even better I suggest you listen to Son by Sleeping At Last. It's a beautiful and inspired me to write this. I literally wrote this as I was listening to the song.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story! It makes me so happy to even see one read and now I have gained 9,000 views! You guys literally give me the greatest joy!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, and best of all… REVIEW! (Seriously they make my day.)**


	10. I'm sorry

Authors Note:

I'm really sorry that this isn't an update. I've been terrible at updating for you guys. You're all so supportive and I've failed you. Once my life calms down, I'll start writing again. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. It means a lot. I seriously love you all!


End file.
